Mask Of Deception
by Ropo
Summary: *X2 SPOILERS* After the death of Jean, Scott is finding it hard to cope with life...especially as mysterious figures keep herassing him. Nightcrawler and Storm are also having problems getting romantic due to the same problem. Deception can be deadly...
1. The beginning of the end

Mask Of Deception 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or any other Marvel comics, etc etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only and I don't want anybody to be offended by it.

**Authors Note:** This story will include a few X2 spoilers so don't read it if you don't want the film spoiled. I haven't written a story in over a year now so don't be too critical please, it should get better as the story progresses. 

- - -

**Chapter 1:** The beginning of the end

It had been three days since Jeans death now, but Scott still couldn't bring himself to face everybody and hid away in his room. Logan kept coming to check on him, as well as the professor and Ororo, but all they did was make things worse. He was already suffering enough and didn't want peoples pity. He got up from his seat and walked over to a framed picture of him and Jean, smiling. He'd never met anybody quite like her, as beautiful as her. "What am I going to do without you?" Scott whispered to himself, picking up the photo.

"You're not the only one grieving y'know." Logan's odour filled the room. "We all miss her."

"What do you want Logan?"

"I just came to see…to check you're alright."

"Just because I'm upset doesn't make me stupid, now tell me what you came in here for or go." 

Logan walked over to Scott and took the picture from his hand. "She was a hotty weren't she?" He chuckled before realising his colleague wasn't too pleased.

"I said what do you want?" Scott mumbled, snatching the photo back.

"Xavier sent me to check on you and thought you and me could maybe…y'know…try and bond…" Scott laughed. "Hey don't look at me, it was his idea."

"Oh really? Why am I not surprised? Tell him I'm fine. Now, leave me alone."

Logan sighed and left the room. Scott put the photo down and threw himself onto his bed. "Me and him bonding?" He laughed again. "As if I'd want to bond with him. I wonder what Jean ever saw in him."

-

"Stop it" Storm giggled, turning around in circles. Nightcrawler suddenly appeared and made her jump and giggle more. "Don't make me get angry."

"What you going to do?" He said before disappearing again.

"I'll…I'll..."

"Zap me?" Storm quickly turned and grabbed him before he had a chance to vanish again.

"That's right…I'll zap you." Storms eyes went white and the cloud turned cloudy.

"No no no! Please, don't kill me." Storm started laughing and the sky became clear again. "I wasn't going to kill you, just playing around."

Nightcrawler smiled and put his arms around Ororo before teleporting the two up into a nearby tree. "How did you get to be so beautiful?"

Storm blushed. "Kurt I-"

"Ssssh." He placed his finger over her lips and slowly leaned in and kissed her before accidentally falling out of the tree. Storm once began giggling.

-

It was now one in the morning and Scott still couldn't sleep. He'd barely had five hours sleep in the last few days. 

He got up and carefully tiptoed downstairs, trying not to wake the very few people that may be sleeping. When he reached the bottom he heard somebody whisper his name. He quickly spun around but there was nobody there. "Hello?" Nobody answered. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. As he entered the room, somebody called his name again but louder this time. "Who's there?" Scott yelled, raising his hand to his head, preparing for a fight.

A shadow appeared at the window. "It's me…" The voice sounded very familiar. He fired a beam at the window. "Who are you and what do you want from me?!" Scott cautiously edged towards the window, getting ready to fire again. There was nobody there.

He jumped out the window and began scanning the area. "Where are you?" Suddenly the sound of rustling sounded from behind him and he quickly turned around and saw a figure running away. He was set to fire but then realised it wasn't a stranger, it was somebody he knew…somebody he knew very well…

- - -

Man alive that chapter sucks! It will get better I promise. Too much happened in this chapter, I could have made it even worse and made the ending a bit better but this way I have room for an extra chapter. Don't be too harsh! Please review and look out for the next chapter


	2. Deadly paths

Mask Of Deception 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or any other Marvel comics, etc etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only and I don't want anybody to be offended by it.

**A.N:** Wow, thanks for all the great reviews everybody. I know I got Nightcrawlers name wrong, not sure why on Earth I put John but never mind, lol. It should've hopefully been changed now. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter.

- - -

**Chapter 2:** Deadly Paths

Scott shook his head, uncertain whether to run after them or not. "It…it can't be…" He whispered to himself before deciding to chase after the stranger. "Come back!" He yelled, running faster and faster. He eventually came to the front of the school and scanned the area, trying to identify the shadows surrounding him. It was too dark to see anything. "Hello?!"

Nobody answered.

"I know you're there!" Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him and he spun around, firing a small beam in the direction of the noise.

He carefully tiptoed over to the blast zone but there was nothing there. "Something funny is going on…" Scott shook his head again and then turned to go back into the school but caught glimpse of a distant figure running away. "They're not gonna escape!" Without hesitation, he quickly sped off after them, 

-

Storm slipped out of her bathrobe and dipped into the bath. None of the other X-men or students were up yet. She hadn't managed much sleep the previous night; she wasn't sure what to do about Kurt. Her feelings for him were very mixed, he was so sweet and made her feel special, but at the same time she didn't want to involve herself with anybody right now. Being very independent and single for a long time, she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. **Maybe I should talk to Xavier** she thought to herself.

"Who's in there?" Said a voice along with a knock at the door, starling her. "It's me."

"Is that you Storm?" She immediately realised who it was. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared along with a _bamf_ and Nightcrawler emerged. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Storm screamed and quickly grabbed a towel, covering herself up. "What are you doing?!"

" Aahhh Scheiße, I am deeply sorry! I didn't realise you were- er-" Kurt instantly teleported out of the room again while Storm sighed and began giggling. 

-

"Has anybody seen Scott?" Xavier asked, while all the X-men assembled in his room. 

"I haven't seen him since he told me to get lost yesterday." Logan growled.

"I hope he's okay, he wasn't in his room this morning and I haven't seen him yet today. I can't help but be concerned, he's very upset and I'm worried he's going to do something stupid."

"Don't worry professor." Storm said, taking a seat next to him. "Scott can look after himself, he's probably gone for a walk. Wherever he is he'll be fine."

-

Scott had been following the stranger for a long time now, and they were aware he was on their tail. They had tried to lose him a few times but hadn't managed to succeed yet. He was still a good distance behind and kept trying to catch up but didn't have the energy.

Whoever he was following had eventually given up trying to lose him and returned to their supposed base. It was a fairly tall church-like building but looked deserted and was in the middle of nowhere. Despite being morning, there wasn't much light. 

The mysterious person had run in a few minutes ago but Scott had stopped to examine the area. He carefully made his way down to the entrance, which was a small door at the side of the building, camouflaged behind trees and bushes. He blasted the door open and leapt in, preparing for a fight. The room was empty, nothing but wooden floorboards and walls. It was very hard to see as the only light was from candles. He couldn't find a door leading to anywhere else, so once again he decided to make his own opening and shot a hole in the wall. 

The sound of running could be heard and Scott quickly lunged through the hole and followed the noise. The place was like a maze. There were 5 different passages to choose from. He saw a glimpse of a shadow running down the third passage and shot down it.

Once he reached the end there was nowhere to go. "Where are you, I'm not going anywhere so you may as well show yourself!" Scott yelled. He waited for a response but heard nothing. 

He turned to leave but suddenly all the candles went out and Scott was in pitch black. "Who's there?!"

"…Don't you remember me?" Unexpectedly light filled the room and Scott couldn't believe his eyes. "H-H-How?!"

"There's no time to explain…just relax and everything will be fine…" With that the person took out a knife and stabbed Scott in the leg, sending him crashing to the floor. 

- - -

Oh dear, this chapter is even worse than the last, lol! I got a bit stuck, but I know exactly where it's going now. The next chapter should be a lot better, longer hopefully too. Sorry about the ending, very cruddy and was cut down quite a bit. Anyways, please please please leave a review and look out for the next chapter coming soon.


	3. Trouble

****

**Mask Of Deception**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or any other Marvel comics, etc etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only and I don't want anybody to be offended by it.

**A.N:** Look who's back! First story I've updated in over a year I think, probably longer than that. I'm hoping on finishing this one. This chapter is a bit sketchy but give me a chance, haven't done any writing in a while. Please review.

- - -

**Chapter 3:** Trouble

Scott lay there helpless gasping for breath while a puddle of blood emerged from beneath his leg. "Why…why are you doing this?"

The figure chuckled and paced evilly towards him. "That would be telling, now like I said. Just relax and everything will be fine."

"How can I relax when I'm lying here bleeding?" Scott quickly reached for his visor to fire a beam at his opponent but was beaten by a kick to his face. "You're starting to annoy me Scott. Now, this won't hurt a bit…" Before Scott could do anything he had a needle in him and was being injected with some drug that knocked him out.

"Sweet dreams…"

-

Ororo lay peacefully in the garden under a tree. The sun was high in the sky glowing a beautiful yellow and releasing a scorching golden ray down onto her tanned skin. She could hear the birds chirping above her while a gentle wind blew against her face. It was an amazing day. Sometimes she wished she were like everybody else so she could go out and enjoy nature's beauty all the time. Then again being a mutant she could conjure a beautiful sunny day whenever she liked.

"Storm…" a voice whispered from behind. "Hello Kurt."

"Lovely day isn't it?" He said before taking a seat.

"It's fantastic, I love it when it's like this."

"You can have this weather whenever you like though."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate it." There was a brief silence between the two. "…I'm sorry about this morning."

"Wha- Oh, don't worry about it. Next time try knocking though." Ororo smiled before resting her head on Kurt's shoulder. "Storm I…you an…I don't know how to…" He shook his head. "Please Kurt. Lets not-" Before she could finish her sentence her friend had planted his lips upon hers.

A cough interrupted the two. "Professor!" Ororo exclaimed before pushing Kurt off her. "We were just-"

"Scott still hasn't come back, I'm concerned." Xavier cut in ignoring her, accompanied with a disapproving expression. "I was wondering if maybe you and-" He paused and looked across at Kurt. "Never mind." He turned his wheelchair around and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Storm ran after him. "Did you want me to go look for him?"

"If you're not busy."

"Of course not."

"Good. I'll ask Logan to go with you." He smiled before disappearing back inside the school building. Storm turned around to find her blue friend had gone.

-

"Doesn't he look peaceful when he's sleeping?"

"You fool! Now they will come looking for him. You know that!"

"It's not my fault. He followed me, and I couldn't leave him. If someone had found him then our plan would be ruined."

"Yes well if you'd been more careful then this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe you should have gone yourself then."

"Well my dear I don't have the same powers as you. Now, wait until he wakes up and then rid us of him."

-

Scott and Logan were preparing the jet for take off. Xavier had located Scott somewhere near an abandoned church using Cerebro. "I hope he's okay, the state he's in he's probably done something stupid."

Logan grunted.

"Come on I know you two don't get on but he needs support, support from all of us. He's finding it difficult to cope. Can't you put your differences aside?"

"And you don't think I'm struggling too? Jean was…she…" Logan stopped.

"I know." Storm said sympathetically. She pushed a few buttons on the control panel and then closed the jets door. Suddenly the sound of a _bamf_ caught her ear. "Logan prepare for take off while I go in the back and get something." He gave her a weird look before changing seats.

Ororo headed to the back of the jet and looked under the seats. Under one was Kurt hiding. "What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Kurt screamed and hit his head. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"I don't care, this is getting ridiculous. You've already got me in trouble once today. Logan and me are going to find Scott, stay here and do something useful."

"But-"

"Go!"

Kurt looked hurt and dropped his head before a cloud of smoke appeared and he disappeared.

"Is everything okay back here?" Logan asked popping his head around the corner.

"Yea. Come on, we have got to get going."

- - -

That's the end of that chapter. Bit longer than the last two. Once I'm on to the next chapter I can get into the main part of the story. Anyway remember haven't done anything in ages so forgive my bad English and mistakes. Please review.


End file.
